


I Know A Dirty Secret

by Anonymous



Category: Bandom, Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone in school thinks Kurt is just the sweet, shy, quiet nerd. But he's secretly a prostitute. The popular, bad boy of the school, Dave, finds out his dirty secret. But the only way he won't tell the whole school is if Kurt agrees to be his sex slave.





	1. Chapter 1

I open the heavy school doors and stepped inside the freezing building. I adjusted the glasses on my face and tucked my hair behind my ear. As I made my way to my locker, I looked down at my shoes and picked at my long sleeves. I didn't want to make eye contact with anyone and I really really hoped I didn't run into Dave, Chad, Flea or Anthony. 1

They seemed to be the "bad boys" of the school. They're popular and everyone seems to adore them. Well, except my group of friends. We hate them, and the only reason for that is because we are the ones they bully. My friends are Layne, Courtney, Krist, and Chad. Chad, being one of my friends, is also my boyfriend. He's really sweet to me, and I really don't deserve it.

I don't deserve him because I'm a bad boyfriend. I do stuff I shouldn't. My secret, which no one knows except me, is that I am a prostitute. No, I'm not proud of it, but it's the only way I can get money. When I was still a little boy, my mom and dad got a divorce. Ever since then, my mom started working two jobs. Both jobs didn't pay very much, but it was money. Me, I couldn't have any luck getting a job. So really, being a prostitute was my only choice.

It isn't really that bad. It could be worse. But it does take a while to get used to. I started when I was sixteen, which now I am almost eighteen years old. I guess I'm lucky no one has found out. However, I did tell my friend, Krist. But I know he wouldn't tell a soul. 1

Layne, he acts almost like a little kid. When the "bad boys" step up to him, he hides behind me for protection. He also can't open his locker. He says it hates him. One thing I love about him, is that he loves the exact music as me and we both write lyrics, and help each other come up with guitar riffs and all that. 2

Courtney, she's pretty cool. If I wasn't gay, I'd defiantly give her a chance. She's very pretty, and she also likes to write lyrics and plays guitar. But she's also a bad influence. She encourages us to ditch classes, smoke, and all that.

Lastly, my best friend, Krist. He's awesome, funny, and a bit weird. He makes me laugh a lot, which I really need. He's the only person who knows all my secrets. He plays the bass, and sometimes I play guitar with him.

"Good morning, baby." I heard a voice behind me and I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I giggled and turned around to place a kiss on his cheek. 1

"Hi, Chad. How are you today?"

He nodded. "I'm okay. How's my little nerd?" He ruffled my hair and poked my glasses. I playfully growled at him before I continued to walk to my locker while he chuckled and followed from behind me.

When I arrived to my locker, Layne, whose locker is right beside me, was trying to put in his combination to collect his books for the day. But it seemed like he was having trouble.

"Kurt, I need help!" Layne whined as he pulled at my arm. "I can't open my locker." 2

I giggled. "Move out of the way, grunge boy." I already knew the combination to his locker, because I have to help him open it everyday. 42 32 10. I pulled it open and he sighed in relief.

"You're a life saver! Thank you." Layne said before he gave me a quick hug, he then grabbed his stuff out of his locker.

"So, Kurt," Chad said, getting my attention. "Would you maybe wanna come over tonight?"

"I'm sorry, Chad. I'd love to, but I can't. I'm going to be busy tonight." I answered truthfully. I will be busy tonight...

"How about tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. Tomorrow works." I spoke with a small smile.

"Hey, bitches." Courtney said from behind us. "How's everyone doing?"

"Good." We all spoke at once. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and sighed.

"How about we ditch today? Mr. Armstrong is in a bitchy mood today." She whined. 4

"No can do. I have to pass his class. I've already ditched twice this year. Sorry, Love." I said.

"Yeah, same here." Layne said, rolling his eyes. "I have an F, and if I don't bring that up in a few weeks I'm going to fail. And I can not fail again. Because you know what's gonna happen if I do? My mom will take my video games!"

"I would, but I just don't want to." Chad said. I giggled and shook my head.

"Fine. I guess I'll be okay for today." She said.

"Where's Krist?" I asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Probably late again." Chad said. And then the bell rang.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." Courtney said as she walked her way to her first period. Chad placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"I'll see you later, baby." He said. I nodded and slowly let go of his hand as he walked his separate way.

"Ugh, math." Layne groaned as we walked to class together. I held my books tightly in my arms. Me and Layne had first period together thankfully. I had no idea who the other students were in the class.

"You'll be okay." I assured him. "Sit beside me and I'll help you if you need help."

"Have you came up with any songs lately?" He asked eagerly. I shook my head.

"No, not recently. I haven't really been working on any. How about you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's called Down In A Hole. I want you to come over and listen to it sometime." 3

I nodded. "I will."

He smiled. "Good. I-"

"Fags! Ahh! Run!" Chad Smith screamed while looking at us. I rolled my eyes as Layne held onto my arm.

"I'm scared." He whispered.

"Don't be. That's what they want. They want you to be scared." I whispered back. "Ignore them."

"Awww is wittle Layne scared?" Anthony teased. "Aww he's holding onto his boyfriend." 2

I rolled my eyes and continued walking, with those idiots following us. Dave stepped in front of us and pinned us both against the wall. 1

"Don't walk away from us, fag." Dave spat.

"Hey, is there a problem?" Mr. Cool asked as he stood in front of us and crossed his arms. Dave quickly moved away from us. 2

"No, sir." I said quietly and looked down at my feet. He cleared his throat.

"I think there is. Chad, Flea, Anthony, Dave. Office. Now." Mr. Cool said strictly. Dave rolled his eyes as Flea cursed under his breath.

"Thank you, Mr. Cool." I said quietly with a small smile. I never did like speaking with teachers.

"You're welcome. You okay, Layne? You look like you just saw a ghost." He chuckled. Layne cleared his throat.

"Umm, yeah. I'm okay. Th-thank you."

"Anytime. And please, tell Mr. Armstrong I said hi." He said with a smile. 1

I nodded. "Will do." And then me and Layne made our way to Math.

< < < < < < < < < < < < < < < < < < <

**LUNCH**

"Yummy. The food is so yummy." Layne said as he did a little dance and continued to eat his food he brought from home. I chuckled at him and ruffled his hair. 1

"You want some?" He asked with a mouthful. I shook my head.

"No, thanks. I'm good."

He frowned. "You won't eat my food. You won't eat school food. Do you eat at home? You're really skinny."

I nodded. "Yeah. I eat at home."

He held out his pinky. "Pinky promise me." And we did the pinky promise thing.

"Good. Because I don't want you to die, I don't know what I'd do without my best friend." He said with a pout. Aw.

"Don't worry, Layne. I eat. Just not at school because it's yucky and you need to eat because you're too skinny." I said. He sent me a small smile and opened his mouth to speak but he shut his mouth when Krist sat down.

"Look what the cat drug in." I said as a sleepy Krist sat in front of me. He quickly began eating his food.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Why so late?" Courtney asked.

"Hangover." He groaned. "I wouldn't have come to school at all but I woke up, my mom was gone, there wasn't any food, and I realized if I was at school it would be time for lunch. So here I am."

Layne giggled. "You look like crap, man."

Krist groaned. "I feel like my head is gonna explode and I'm gonna die."

"No, you're not gonna die." Layne sang.

"Hey, where's Chad?" Courtney asked before she took a drink of her milk. I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"It's weird how he's always gone at lunch." Courtney said.

"I think he's cheating." Krist asked. Layne nodded in agreement before he took a drink of his water.

"He wouldn't do that." I said. Everyone shrugged.

"Seems like it." Courtney said quietly. I rolled my eyes. Always assuming things.

"Seems like what?" Dave asked as he and his "group" approached us. Anthony grabbed a handful of Layne's food and quickly shoved it in his mouth, and Layne looked as if he heart broke. 1

"My food." He whispered sadly.

"What the fucking shit do you want?" Krist snapped. "Can't you just leave us alone for like one day?"

"Shut up, Novoselic." Chad Smith snapped. Krist stood up from his seat and Layne buried his head in my chest.

"They're gonna fight. I don't wanna see a fight." He whispered. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Krist, it's okay-" I started but he stopped me.

"No, it's not okay. They call you a fag everyday, Kurt. But look at them. They're gay theirself. They pick on Layne because he's a little childish. They bother Courtney just because she slept with one guy and everyone is calling her a whore. I'm sick of it. Bring it on. I can take all four of you." 3

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Courtney cheered and soon the whole lunch room was cheering it on.

"Whose fighting?!" I heard the English teacher, Mr. Dirnt ask as he suddenly stood between them. 1

Thank God.

"We're gonna fight." Krist admitted. "Come on, just let us fight."

"No. There will be no fighting at this school. Krist go to the office. Chad, Flea, Dave, Anthony, follow me." Mr. Dirnt said. And everyone went their way.

But I noticed as Dave was leaving, he looked at me. His eyes seem to lock on me and I suddenly felt uncomfortable as his eyes drifted down my body and slowly back up. But then, he was gone.

"Damn it. I wanted to see a fight. It would've been a good one." Courtney said.

"I'm glad there isn't a fight." Layne said, sighing in relief.

< < < < < < < < < < < < < < < < < < <

The rest of the day went by quickly. I walked home, like I always do. When I got there, my mom was gone. Probably at work as usual. I only have one sibling, but she's living with my dad. It's my sister, Kim.

I took a quick shower and put on some fresh clothes for tonight. I didn't wear anything special. Just my normal clothes. Jeans, shirt with a flannel on top, and converse. It seemed to attract people though.

I sat around for a few hours, plucking my guitar strings until it was time to head out to my "job". I left my glasses sitting on my bed and I left my mom a note that I was going to a friend's house and I wouldn't be back until sometime in the night.

I closed the locked door behind me and sighed before going to the street.  
>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<


	2. Chapter 2

I stood out on the street, waiting patiently for someone to pick me up. It was a slow night. I had only had one person to pick me up so far, and I've been here for two hours. Usually, I go for a about three, and tonight, I really need it. I know I'll be sore in the morning, but it's worth it.

I took another drag from the cigarette that sat between my fingers. A car slowly approached me, stopping directly in front of me. The window rolled down to reveal a younger looking man. Maybe a few years older than me.

"You looking to have some fun?" He asked, looking me up and down. I threw the cigarette on the ground and stomp on it before I nodded.

"Yeah." I mumbled. Even though I've been here for a while, I still got nervous. I guess I was a nervous person.

"How much?" He asked.

"Well, what do you want me to do to you?" I asked. He bit his bottom lip.

"I want it all. Handjob. Blowjob. And I wanna fuck you, too." He spoke quickly. I knew he was just eager to get me in his car to have his way with me.

"Well, for it all its $100." I answered. But it was a lie. It was only suppose to be $50, but maybe if he would agree to the $100 then I could go home after he got done with me.

He chuckled. "Okay. You seem worth it. Get in the car, cutie."

I opened up the door and slid inside. After shutting the door, I snapped on my seatbelt and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"We have to be done within an hour." I whispered as I ran my hand up and down his thigh. I learned from the girls that guys liked when you rubbed their thigh while driving.

"Okay." He simply said. "I hope you're ready to get the best fucking you're ever going to get."

I shivered in disgust. "I am." I whispered.

After a short drive, he began to pull into a driveway that lead to a two-story house. It was nice. The outside was painted white, and he had a big yard that looked as if they were a few toys kids would play with laying around. I suddenly looked at his hand to see a wedding ring on his left hand.

He must be married.

"Don't be shy, baby." He whispered in my ear before he bit down on my earlobe. He opened his car door and stepped out as I did the same. We walked to the front porch and he quickly pulled out a key from the pocket. He unlocked the door and we walked inside.

"Go to the bedroom, upstairs on the left, strip, and wait on the bed while I get some supplies." He whispered in my ear before he pushed me toward the stairs, causing me to nearly fall. I wanted to yell at him, but I didn't. I didn't like being pushed around, but it seems as if he's the type to do that.

But, I obeyed him. I crept up the stairs and into the bedroom on the left. I slowly took my clothes off, thinking maybe I shouldn't do this. But it was too late for thinking. I got on the bed, getting on my hands and knees.

Only moments later he came back into the room with a condom and a bottle of strawberry flavored lube. I was just glad he didn't have a bunch of sex toys like dildos and whips and handcuffs. Of course, I always wanted to try those things, but not while doing this. I wanted to do it while I was in a relationship. Like with Chad.

Of course, I've talked to him about it before, but he always says he isn't ready yet. But what's weird is that I've found a few condoms in his nightstand. Maybe my friends were right. Maybe he was cheating on me.

"Ready, baby?" He asked, snapped me out of my thoughts. I nodded before crawling between his legs. And that's where it started.

> > > > > > > > < < < < < < < < <

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked as he zipped up his jeans. I shook my head.

"No. But thank you. That's very kind of you." I said with a smile. Not many people offer me a ride home.

"Okay. If you're sure." He said before he handed me one hundred dollars. I smiled and took the money, shoving it in my jeans pocket.

"Would you like to stay the night? I mean, it's pretty late outside." He said. I looked at the clock that sat on the nightstand. 2:03 A.M.

"No, thanks. I better be heading home. Have a good night." I said before leaving. I was just happy I had $150 dollars in my pocket tonight. Maybe I won't be back out on the street for a little while after tonight.

After walking for a while, I ended back on the street corner where I was in the first place. I was thinking maybe I could give someone a quick blowjob for $10 and then go home.

I leaned against a brick wall as I lit up another cigarette. Taking a drag, another car pulled up. The window slowly rolled down to reveal someone I was not expecting to see.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Dave said with a grin. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip. I stayed quiet. If I said one word and it was the wrong thing, I would surely getting a beating.

"Get in the car." He said. I shook my head.

"No. I'm not getting in the car with you." I said simply and crossed my arms.

"Get in the fucking car, or you will regret it." He said strictly.

"Or what? What am I going to regret?" I asked. It was late, I was tired, and I wasn't in the mood for his shit.

"Maybe the whole school will find out." He said.

"No! Dave, please, don't tell anyone." I begged. I felt as if I was on the edge of tears. If he told, I was so be dead. I'd forever be the school whore, and I'd probably be taken away from my mother.

"Then get in the car. I'll make you a deal." He said with a smirk. I sighed before climbing into his car. I didn't bother to put out my cigarette. I needed it to calm me down.

"I didn't know you smoked." He said with a chuckle. "And I didn't you know were a hooker either."

I rolled my eyes.

"So you're a slut, huh? Hmmm..."

"I'm not a-"

"You're a slut." He said. I sighed and took a drag from my cigarette.

"Look, Dave. If you don't tell anyone I'll do anything! Anything you ask me to! I'll do your homework for the rest of the school year for you or-"

"I only want one thing." He interrupted me once again. "I want you to be my sex slave."

I almost choked on my cigarette smoke. "What?! But you're... You're not gay. Are you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Bisexual. But more interested in guys. Besides, you're used to this stuff. So, what's it gonna hurt?"

"I don't know about this." I said. "I mean, what's gonna happen if I do agree?"

"If you agree, then around people, like at school, my parents, your parents, will be a couple. But when we're away from each other, you're my slave. But if you disagree, I'll be sure to tell the whole school." He answered.

"But what about my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Dump him." He said with a shrug.

"But-"

"And if you do agree, then no more of being on the street and having sex with random guys. Because if you're going to be mine, then I'm going to be the only one you're sleeping with."

"But I need the money." I stated.

"I'll buy you anything you want and need, Princess." He said, winking at me. "So, what do you say?"

"How about I think about it and tell you tomorrow, okay?" I asked.

"No, I need my answer now."

"Dave, that's quite a bit to think about. Just give me until tomorrow. I'll tell you tomorrow at school, first thing in the morning."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll give you until tomorrow."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"I'll drive you home." He said, cutting a left turn.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Shoot."

"Why do you want me to umm... Be your... You know?" I asked quietly. He chuckled.

"Because, look at you. You're hot, smart, nerdy, and nerdy is cute. You have a nice body and just... Damn."

I felt my cheeks heat up and he looked over at me before he took my hand. "I'll treat you like a princess, Kurt."

And he then parked in front of my house before I could say anything else. I gave him a quick goodbye before I jumped out of the car and rushed inside.

Once I was in my room alone to myself, I picked up the phone and called Krist, asking him to come over as soon as possible.

> > > > > > < < < < < <

"So, Dave knows now, huh?" Krist asked shockingly after I finished my whole story. I nodded.

"I don't know what to do, Krist." I whined. He shrugged.

"Just give the guy a chance. I mean, other than being a sex slave, he seems like he'll be treating you pretty well. Besides, Chad could be cheating on you."

I sighed. "I can't let everyone know about it, Krist. I don't think I have any other option but to be with him."

He nodded. "Seems like it. So, just like, go for it."

I groaned and threw my head into the pillow. He laid beside me and stretched his legs.

"Is it okay if I crash here for tonight?" He asked. I nodded before pulling the comforter over us.

"Goodnight, Krist." I whispered before I placed a kiss on the top of his head. He smiled at me before shutting his eyes and falling into a deep sleep. But me, I couldn't sleep. I laid there all night, trying to make up my mind. And finally, I did.

>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<

"Good morning to you." Layne chirped happily as I dragged myself into the classroom. "Awe. Didn't sleep good last night?"

I shook my head. "I didn't sleep at all."

He frowned. "Why? Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, but it's a long story and I'd rather not talk about it." I said before a yawn escaped my lips.

"You look so cute when you're sleepy." A voice from behind me whispered in my ear. I turned around to see Dave standing there with a grin. Then he walked away.

"What did he say?" Layne whispered to me. I sighed.

"He called me a fag." I lied.

"Don't listen to him, Kurt." Layne said. Then the tardy bell rang.

"Okay, class, today-" Mr. Armstrong started off, but I blocked him out and looked over at Dave. He was looking straight at me, and he suddenly winked.

The whole class I couldn't really concentrate. Mr. Armstrong handed out a math sheet that was to be done by the end of class. If it wasn't for Layne, I wouldn't have finished. The whole class period Dave kept looking at me and it seemed as if he was undressing me with his eyes.

"You okay?" Layne asked as we made our way out the door.

I nodded. "Yeah. Just tired."

"Oh okay." 

"Meet me in the janitor's closet." Dave whispered in my ear while no one was looking. I watched as he walked down the hallway, not even looking back at me.

Damn. Shit. Fuck. 1

You'll be okay, Kurt. Just agree and everything will be okay.

Oh no, what about Chad?!

Shut up and just go to the janitors closet.

"Where ya going?" Courtney asked as she grabbed my arm, holding me in place.

"Bathroom." I lied.

"Okay. But real quick, do you have a smoke?" She asked. I reached into my pocket and quickly pulled out a pack of cigarettes. My hand was shaky, and it seemed to take forever before I pulled out two cigarettes and have them to her.

"Thanks kurty birdy." She said as she disappeared down the hallway. I made my way to janitors closet. My body felt shaky and I had to admit I was scared. How did I know all this just wasn't a trap?

I opened up the door and quietly walked in. It was dark inside, and I couldn't find a light switch. As I was reaching around, someone pushed me against the wall and pressed their lips against mine.

"Finally. What took you so long?" He mumbled against my lips. I pushed him away and he flicked on a light switch.

"Okay. First off, if I agree, I want a few things in return." I said, crossing my arms.

"And what's that, Princess?"

"I want you to do the things you said like last night. I don't want to be on the street anymore. You're gonna provide me with the things I need. You're not going to be a complete asshole to me or my friends anymore. And that includes your friend too." I spoke calmly and confidently. "Also, no one can find out that I'm your sex slave. Also, I haven't broke up with Chad yet so we can't take this into action yet."

"Hmmm. Okay. I agree... But when are you ending things with this guy?" He asked.

"I don't know. Soon."

"I'm not a patient person, Kurt. You don't know how bad I want to be inside you. I fantasied about it last night." He said and he pressed his body against mine. He whispered the rest of what he was saying in my ear. "I imagined you screaming my name as I pounded into you. I imagine you telling me "harder... Faster... Deeper..." And you'd feel so tight around my cock." 1

I felt a shiver run down my spine. "I-"

"Just make it soon. I want you at my house tonight at 8:00. Do you understand me?" He asked.

"Y-yes. I understand." I whispered.

"Good. Now, get to class. Wouldn't want to be late, would you, princess?" He asked. I shook my head and nothing else was said before I left the janitors closet and went to class.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, you're home!" I said before I ran to my mother, embracing her in a hug, which she returned. It was surprising to see my mom home when I got home from school. She was usually at work and I was left alone.

"Yeah, I got off work early today." She said with a tired sigh. "Finally. A break."

"I'm glad to see you, mom. I missed you." I said as I slowly pulled away from the hug. She ruffled my hair.

"I missed you too. So, the school called me. You're doing so amazing, Kurt. Straight A's. Good job. They also said something about a trip to New York for you and a few other students with straight A's. You also get to bring a friend with you."

I smiled. "Thanks. Would you maybe come on the trip with me?"

She sighed. "I would if I could, honey. But I can't. I have work. Take a friend from school."

I felt disappointed, but still gave my mother a smile in understanding. "I understand, mom. That's okay."

"If it's okay with you, I'm going to take a nap." She said, yawning at the end of her sentence. I nodded.

"Yeah that's okay. Have a good nap, mom."

"There's some snacks in the fridge." She said as she ran her way upstairs and into her room. I didn't bother to get any though. I was too nervous to eat. I kept thinking of Dave and what was going to happen tonight.

Part of me wanted to back out and tell Dave no. But I knew what would happen if I did that. My reputation would be ruined. My mother would hate me. I'd have no one. Just me, myself, and I.

I glanced over at the clock seeing that it was a few hours until eight and I had better be getting ready. I had to be confident tonight. I couldn't show Dave my weakness. I had to act brave though I was nervous as Hell.

I crept up the stairs, making my way to my room, but being quiet not to wake up my mother. I searched through my closet to find a clean flannel, but I still going to wear my same ripped jeans I was wearing now.

After picking out a flannel and a Mudhoney T-shirt, I went into the bathroom and started the shower. I stripped out of my clothes and looked down at my body.

I'm too skinny. I shouldn't be this skinny. I'm like a skeleton. Why am I like this?

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and got into the shower. Getting my hair wet, I reached for the shampoo bottle that smelt like coconuts. As I snapped open the bottle, the wonderful smell filled my nose. I poured the cold liquid into my hand before lathering it into my hair.

As I was washing my hair, lyrics began to fill my head.

With the lights out, it's less dangerous.  
Here we are now, entertain us.

I smiled to myself, feeling as if I accomplished something. I'm defiantly writing those down when I get out of here.

After I got the shampoo out of my hair, I washed my body and got out. I grabbed a warm towel and began to dry off my cold, shivering body. Once I was nice and dry, I slipped into my clothes and sat down on my bed.

I reached for my notebook that laid on the nightstand. It was the notebook I kept all my lyrics in. I opened it up to a fresh page and began writing down the words I had thought of in the shower.

I pulled myself off the bed and stood in front of the mirror. I stared at my reflection, not really liking what I see back. I looked away to pick up my brush. I ran it through my blonde hair, getting out the tangles. I then put on my black glasses and slipped on my converse.

"It's okay, Kurt. Just go to his house and get this over with." I whispered to myself, sighing. I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I took a long drink of water from the bottle. The cold liquid ran down my warm throat. I then wrote my mom a quick note, saying I was going to a friends house to work on a protect, and I'd probably stay the night.

"Here we go." I whispered to myself before making my way out the door.

>>>>>><<<<<

(A/N: High five if you're ready for the smut! ✋ Cause here it comes!) 3

I knocked on the door lightly and looked down my feet, nervously kicking them around as I waited for the door to open. I could hear my heart beating in my chest. My palms were sweating. I felt like I was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"I see you've make it, Princess." Dave said, holding the door open for me. I slowly walked inside and looked around. It was a nice house and a bunch of pictures hung up on the wall.

"Yeah. I, uh, I'm here." I said, clapping my hands together and nervously smiling. He grinned and grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to him. His lips were suddenly above him, but the gap between our lips was suddenly filled when he kissed me.

His lips were soft and smooth. It took me a moment, but I kissed back. Our lips moved together in sync until he suddenly pulled away.

"I'm not really into the kissing. I want to get straight to fucking." He whispered as he pulled my glasses off, siting them on the coffee table.

"Let's go to my room." He said, pulling my by my hand to his room. Once we were in his room, he opened the door to his closet and pulled me inside. He flicked on a light and I was surprised by what I saw.

The closet was big. Like really big. Almost as big as a room. They were chains hanging on the wall, a desk in the corner of the room, and a shelf that held many many toys.

"Anything you'd like to try, Princess?" He asked me, looking around the room.

"I'm not your first doing this with, am I?" I asked, swallowing hard. He shook his head.

"Only my second." He said. "Have you done any of this before?"

I shook my head. "No. I haven't."

"How about I tie you up today, huh? You trust me enough to do that?" He asked. I just nodded.

He grinned as he walked over to the shelf, collecting a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold. He slowly pulled my flannel off before pulling my T-shirt over my head.

"Hands behind your back." He said in a singing tone. I did as told, putting my hands behind my back. He handcuffed them tightly, but not too good.

"Good boy." He said with a grin. "Maybe I'll let you come." He said before he put the blind over my eyes, letting me see nothing but darkness.

"Let's get you on the bed." He said, leading me over to the bed. He gently pushed me down on it.

"Get on your knees." He said. I obeyed him and got on my knees. I couldn't use my hands, so I laid my head against the mattress.

"You're such a good little slut." He said, and I could hear the grin in his voice. "You do anything daddy tells you to. Hmmm... I like that. Call me that. Daddy."

"Okay." I said.

"Okay, what, slut?"

"Okay, daddy." I said. He chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

"What have I got myself into?" I whispered to myself as I stated up at my ceiling. "What have I done? Holy shit. I can't do this."

I laid in my bed, the phone in my hand, getting ready to call and ask Chad to come over so I could break things off with him. Like Dave said, he wasn't a patient person and I had to obey him. This has to be done.

I dialed the number with a shaky hand. I held it between my ear and shoulder as I adjusted my glasses on my face. It rang and rang, but around the tenth ring Chad's voice was on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chad. Can you please come over? I, uh, need to talk to you about something." I said quietly as I picked at the button on my button up shirt.

"Uh, yeah. Just give me like fifteen minutes and I'll be there." He said, almost breathlessly.

"Okay. Please hurry." I said before I hung up the phone. The moment I sat it beside me, there was a knock at the door. I knew there was no way it could be Chad unless he suddenly got super speed. And I really hoped it wasn't Dave right now. I knew if it was, he would just want to fuck, and I didn't have time for that right now.

"Kurty, my little birdie, are you in there?" A voice asked as there was more knocking. Layne.

I jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs to open the door. There he stood on the other side. He smiled at me and gave me a quick hug. When he pulled away, he stepped inside.

"What's up? What's wrong? You okay? You look... Stressed. Would you like a massage?" He asked. I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm glad you're here." I said. "I think I'm going to end things with Chad."

"Oh." He said. Then he started clapping. "Finally. But umm, should I go?"

I shook my head. "No, no, no. You, little one, are going to stay here with me."

"Oooo. Okay. But can I have something?" He asked shyly with a little smile.

I nodded. "Sure. Anything you want."

"Can I have some chocolate milk and maybe watch some cartoons?" He asked, moving back and forth on his feet. I chuckled and took his hand, leading him into the kitchen. 2

I grabbed a cup from the cupboard and grabbed the chocolate milk from the fridge. He stood there, watching me with an eager smile. I shook up the milk before pouring it into the cup. When I finished, I gave him the cup and sat the milk back in the fridge.

"Yay! The delicious milk is mine!" He cheered before taking a drink. He had a chocolate milk mustache and a big grin on his face. 2

"Nice mustache." I giggled. He smiled proudly.

"Thank you." He said before wiping it away with his sleeve. He giggled.

"Let's go to the living room and watch cartoons, yeah?"

He smiled. "Yes, please."

We walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Layne sat next to me and crossed his legs, happily sipping on his milk.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked, flicking through the channels.

"Kurt! Go back! Go back! Go back! It was Tom and Jerry! Please. Please. Please!" He whined. I flipped back a couple channels until it was on Tom and Jerry. Layne threw his hands in the air. 1

"I love this show!" He chirped. I chuckled and crossed my leg over the other.

Where's Chad? What's taking him so long? Shouldn't he be here by now? I wandered to myself. And as if my thoughts were read, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said. Opening the door, Chad stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"Hey, babe. What's going on?" He asked as he sat down in a chair that was in front of me.

"Sitting on an angry chair." Layne sang, looking at Chad, and then he giggled and turned his attention back to the show. Chad rolled his eyes, but smiled. 2

"I need to talk to you about something." I said before clearing my throat. "I think... Maybe we should break up. I mean-"

"You're breaking up with me for Layne?!"

"What? No."

"Wait what?!" Layne asked.

"Oh, well, whatever, Kurt. I never liked you anyway. Look at you. You're a freak, nerd, stupid, ugly, pathetic retard!" Chad yelled. 3

"Hey!" Layne snapped. "Don't you dare ever to my friend like that. You got it? I will kick your butt right here, right now, monkey boy. You're just jealous of Kurt!" 2

"Fuck off, Layne. Suck a dick." Chad snapped.

"Stop it. Chad, leave right now." I said, trying to be calm even though I felt like crying.

Am I really all those things? Am I stupid? Ugly? A freak? Pathetic?

"Yeah. By the way, there was someone else, Kurt. Someone better than you." Chad said. And that was his last words before he left.

"Kurt?" Layne asked softy.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Don't listen to anything he said. You're not ugly. You're the most beautiful person in the world. You're not stupid. You're the smartest person I know. You're not a freak. You're not pathetic. You are a strong person, and you should be very proud of yourself. Chad, he's the one who is ugly, stupid, a freak, and pathetic." He said calmly. I gave him a small smile. That actually made me feel a little better.

"Thank you, Layne. I'm sorry he told you to suck a dick."

He shook his head. "It's okay. Maybe I will suck one. But not his baby one." 8

I burst into laughter. "You make me feel so much better. Thank you, Layne."

"You're welcome." He said with a giggle. "But I should be going back home. Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll be okay."

He smiled. "Good. Thank you for the chocolate milk too."

"Anytime."

And as soon as he was out the door I burst into tears. All this time he lied to me. He said he loved me. He lied. Everyone lies to me. All I am is a pathetic freak.

Why should I be alive? Is there even a point? Things would be better without me. My mom wouldn't have to work two jobs. My dad hates me because I'm gay. (A/N: I know his mother was homophobic but for this story let's say she supports gays, okay? Okie.) I just take up space. I shouldn't be here. I should just take some pills and overdose. Die.

As I was making my way upstairs to my room to do what needed to be done, the phone began to ring. Maybe it was my mother. I suppose I should tell her I love her before I go.

I picked up the phone, mumbling a hello as I wiped my eyes. But it wasn't my mother on the other end. It was Dave.

"Hey, Princess. What's up?" He asked softly. I began to sob again.

"Pl-please come over daddy. I-I need help." I sobbed into the phone and collapsed on the floor.

"Kurt, are you okay?" He asked. 

"No. D-daddy, I need you."

"Princess, I need you to do something for me, okay?" He said slowly.

"O-okay."

"Don't do anything, okay? Sit in the floor and repeat "it's going to be okay. Daddy is coming to help me" and stay there. I'm on my way. And Kurt, if you hurt yourself, I will too. So, you can't do anything, okay?"

"Okay, daddy. I-I'll try. Please-please hurry."

"I will, Princess. I'm on my way right now. Don't do anything. Daddy is coming to help you."

"Okay." I whispered before I hung up the phone. I sat there in the floor and pulled my knees to my chest.

"It's going to be okay. Daddy is coming to help me." I repeated over and over until the front door opened and footsteps approached me. Daddy kneeled down in front of me and pulled my into his chest.

"Princess, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Why do you need help?" He asked softly in my ear. I held onto him as if my life depended on it and sobbed into his chest.

"Ch-Chad... All this time... Someone else. Someone b-better. F-freak..."

"Kurt, you're not making any sense. But I'm guessing Chad did something, huh?"

"Y-yeah."

"Shhhh. It's okay, Princess. I'm here, I'm here. You're not alone. You're not going to hurt yourself. I'm not letting you. You're safe." He whispered soothingly in my ear.

"Why do you want m-me?" I asked. "I-I'm stupid... And pathetic, ugly, a freak-"

"I better never hear those words come out of your mouth again." Dave said. "Because that's all a lie. You're beautiful, smart, amazing, sexy, fun, adorable, and just... Just perfect."

"Do you really mean that?" I asked as I pulled away from his chest. I looked into his eyes and he nodded his head.

"Yes, Princess. I mean it."

I softly smiled. "Thank you, daddy." 

"Now, what did Chad do?" He asked.

"He... umm... Was cheating on me."

"Wow."

"What?" I asked as I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"He must be pretty freaking dumb to cheat on you. But, at least I have you to myself."

I sniffled and giggled. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Do you have a mirror? Like a big mirror?" He asked. I nodded.

"There's one in my mom's room. Why?"

He grinned. "Well, how about I fuck you in front of the mirror and you look in the mirror and watch?"

"If you want."

"C'mon. Let's go." He said as he stood up. He pulled me up to my feet and picked my up bridal style before carrying me to up my mom's bedroom.

"We're gonna have to wash the sheets and put them back when we get finished." I informed him. He nodded his head before laying on top of me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began to grind his hips into mine. His lips went to my neck where he placed gentle kisses and nibbles. I threw my head back against the mattress and sank my teeth into my bottom lip.

"I'll make you feel beautiful." He whispered to me as he took my shirt off. He began to kiss from my jawline down to my neck. He placed kisses on my left shoulder before moving over to my right shoulder. After kissing them, he moved down to my chest. He kissed my whole upper body, stopping at the button my jeans.

He then pulled away, leaving me whining and whimpering.

"Don't stop." I whined. He chuckled and took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor. I watched as he took his jeans off and then mine. Laying on his back, he pulled me on top of him.

"Kiss me." I whispered. He leaned up, pressing his lips against mine. As our lips moved together, I captured his bottom lip between my teeth. I bit into it, causing him to moan. I tugged at his lip before pulling away.

"Don't think you're in control, Princess." He said with a grin. I pulled his boxers off, letting his member spring free.

I watched as precum slowly rolled down the shaft, almost making me drool. I quickly crawled down between his legs and slowly licked up precum. I took him into my mouth, sucking on the tip. Some of the precum oozed into my mouth, and I swallowed it like a good boy.

"You're so freaking hot." Dave groaned. "Look at yourself in the mirror. Watch yourself suck on my cock."

His words send a shiver down my spine. I obeyed him and looked at myself in the mirror, watching as my lips slid up and down his dick.

"That's enough." Dave whispered. I teasingly slid his dick out of my mouth.

"Now, sit on daddy's cock and ride me like a good little slut." He said. I took my boxers off and obeyed, sitting down on his dick that was wet with my spit.

"Mmm. God." Dave groaned. Once I was settled down on him, I gave myself a moment to adjust, and then I began to bounce.

"Look in the mirror." He reminded me. I looked up in the mirror, watching myself as I bounced up and down on him. I watched as his cock appeared and disappeared inside me.

"You like watching yourself?" He asked. I nodded my head and moaned in response.

I stopped bouncing, but only to grind my hips into him. Fuck, it felt so good the way his dick massaged against my walls.

"Get off and get on your hands and knees." He demanded. I got off him and got on my hands and knees. He put my directly in front of my mirror and grabbed my hips, ramming into me.

I watched as I screamed out in pain and pleasure. He held a tight grip and pounded into me. I held myself up with my hands, but because of his violent thrust, my body kept jerking forward, almost making my arms give out underneath me.

"You think you're ugly now?" He asked. I shook my head for no and moaned loudly. I watched as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back. He spit into my mouth.

"Swallow it, slut." He demanded. I obeyed him and swallowed the spit.

"Fuck, I'm g-gonna come." He groaned before letting my hair go and pushing my head down to the mattress.

After a few more thrust, he pulled out of me and jerked himself off. I watched as he did so until he exploding; getting his mess on my back.

"Ugh fuck." He groaned once he rode out his high.

"Touch yourself."

"Okay, daddy." I said with a nod. I grabbed my member and quickly moved my hand back and forth.

"Watch yourself." He said. I looked in the mirror and watched as I pleasured myself. It made everything more hotter to watch from the mirror.

"Come for daddy, slut. Come right now. Shoot everywhere." He growled in my ear. I did as told and came. I watched myself as I shot into the air.

"That was hot." I said breathlessly.

"You like fucking in front of mirrors?" He asked. I nodded.

"Uh huh."

He grinned. "Maybe we'll do it again sometime then. Tomorrow, I'm going to introduce you to my friends."

And I suddenly began to dread tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kurt! Wait. Umm.. Hi, Dave?" Krist said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Kurt, why are you holding hands with him?"

"Umm... He's my da-or umm boyfriend." I said, looking up at him with a smile. He smiled back at me and nodded his head.

"Yep. Kurt and I are boyfriends." He said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to walk my boyfriend to his locker." 

"Oh. Uh alright. That's okay. I'll see you after class, Kurt." Krist said. I nodded my head and followed behind him, my hand locked in his.

"What have you done to my best friend?" A voice stopped us. I looked to see Layne standing by his locker, having trouble to get it open again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a chuckle.

"You're dating?" He asked. I nodded and a smile appeared on his face.

"That's good. I'm happy for you. But, erm, I need help again." He whined. I chuckled and pulled Dave over to Layne's locker.

"How about I watch you try to open it? I can help you." I said. He nodded his head and punched his combination in and tried to open his locker but it wouldn't open.

"I hate you, you stupid locker! You're a meanie! A big fat meanie!" Layne yelled at his locker before he punched it. I chuckled and opened it for him. 1

"See! It hates me." He whined. "I thought I was loveable!"

"C'mon, Kurt. I have people for you to meet." Dave said, pulling at me.

"I have to go. I'll see you around, Layne." I said. He nodded and dug his stuff out of his locker.

"I'm a little nervous." I whispered. He chuckled and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Don't be. They'll love you, Princess." He said before he placed a kiss on my cheek, causing me to smile.

I wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was where I was broken hearted and needed comfort, but I felt happy with Dave. I felt... Safe, fuzzy inside. Weird. But a good weird.

"Anthony, Chad, Flea, this is my beautiful, sweet boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, my darling, these are my friends, Flea, Chad, and Anthony." He introduced me to the three boys who were leaning against their lockers.

"Boyfriend, huh? Oooo la la." Anthony teased. I felt my cheeks heat up and I couldn't hide the smile on my face. If only he knew Dave wasn't my boyfriend, but my master.

"Yeah. So you can't pick on this little cutie anymore." Dave said. I cleared my throat, letting him know he was forgetting something. "Or his friends." He added.

"Hmmm... Okay. I guess so." Chad said with a shrug. Anthony's eyes seemed to slowly move up and down my body, making me feel a bit uncomfortable. But Dave wasn't paying any attention to him to notice.

"So, how would you like to skip class with us?" Flea asked. I shook my head.

"No, I can't. Sorry." I denied.

"How about you, Dave?" He asked. Dave shook his head.

"No, I have to show up to class today." He said. Then the loud bell rang through our ears.

"C'mon, I don't wanna be late." I said, pulling Dave with me to class.

"Do we have to go?" He whined. I nodded and soon after we were in front of the classroom door, Mr. Armstrong greeting us with a "good morning."

"Sit beside me?" I asked.

"In the back?" He shot back. I nodded and followed him into the main back of the classroom where we took our seats. I sat my bag in the floor and unzipped it, pulling out all my materials for this class period. When I looked back at Dave, he was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're just. You." He said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and fixed my glasses on my face. The tardy bell rang, a few students quickly rushing in with Mr. Armstrong following behind them.

Suddenly, a note was tossed on my desk. I looked over to see Dave smiling at me. Quietly and slowly, I unfolded the note and read it.

You look so adorable. 1

I felt my cheeks heat up, but I hoped he didn't notice. I wrote no before giving him back the note. It was nice to have someone think I was cute, but I didn't really need to be told. Because it wasn't true.

{italics is Kurt's note and bold is Dave}

Yes. I just want to kiss you right now.

I want to kiss you, too.

Skip next period with me. Let's go to the football field.

Is that a good idea?

Yeah

I'm sore today...

I only want a kiss and cuddles.

I smiled and looked over at him, nodding my head to let him know I agreed. He smiled back at me and reached underneath the table, taking my hand and holding it tightly. I massaged my thumb against his.

Class was slow and boring. It seemed like a minute was five minutes. But eventually, me and Dave were sneaking out of the building and to the football field.

As we were talking, he suddenly tackled me on the ground and laid down beside me. He grabbed me, and pulled me on top of him. He wrapped my arms around my small waist as I rest my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"How are you feeling today?" He suddenly asked.

"A little sad. But I'm okay."

"I'm sorry Chad did something like that to you. He doesn't deserve you. You, Kurt, you deserve to be treated like a princess." He said softly.

"I don't think so." I whispered.

"You do. You really really do." He whispered to me. "Kurt, I heard that you sing and play guitar. Is that true?"

"Yeah. It's-It's true." I said said shyly. "But I'm not very good."

"I bet you're amazing. Will you play for me sometime?"

"Maybe." I said, blushing.

"I'm going to write a song for you, Kurt." He said.

"Oh really?"

"Yep." He said before he flipped us over to where we were laying beside each other. He pulled my glasses off and looked into my eyes.

"You have the most beautifulest eyes I've ever seen." He said softly before moving a piece of hair out of my face. 1

"So do you. I like brown eyes." I said. 2

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing?" A voice yelled. I looked up to see an angry football coach.

"N-nothing, sir." I said quickly.

"Skipping class, eh? Do I need to tell the principal about this?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, Mr. Whatever your name is. That's okay. We were just leaving." Dave said as he pulled himself off the ground. He took my hand and pulled me up. Next thing I knew we were both running into the building.

"You look so scared." He said, laughing. I playfully slapped him.

"I was! I could've just got into trouble!" I whined. He chuckled.

"Maybe I'll turn you into a bad boy." He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Like that's ever going to happen."

"Hey, umm, there's a fair this weekend and I thought maybe you'd like to go with me?" He suddenly asked. "Unless you'd rather go with your other friends."

"Yeah, I'd love to go with you."

He smiled. "Awesome. By the way, I want you to come over tonight. I have something for you, Princess."

"Okay, daddy." I said with a giggle. Then the bell for third period rang.

"I better go. I'll see you later. Have a good day, daddy." I said before I pecked his lips. With a blush on my face, I sped walked to class.

A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter. I felt laaaaazy


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing?" Dave's voice whispered through the phone. I moved around on my bed a little, getting comfortable.

"Just laying in bed. How about you?" I asked as I shifted the phone around between my ear and shoulder.

"Nothing. But do you want to know a secret?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, daddy."

"I'm horny." He said. I took in a sharp breath. 3

"Aren't you always?" I asked, chuckling a little.

"Well, not all the time. I was just thinking..."

"Thinking about what?" I asked shyly.

"Thinking about how your lips slid up and down on my cock." He said. And my whole body felt as if it was on fire. I already knew I was blushing. I knew my cheeks were red. And suddenly my jeans became uncomfortable.

"Daddy..." I whined.

"What is it, baby boy?" He asked innocently.

"I want you here with me." I whispered.

"Why?"

I sank my teeth into my bottom lip. "Because."

"Tell me." He demanded.

"So you can... Umm... You know."

"So I can what?" He said. I could hear the amusement drip from his voice.

"Fuck me." I whispered.

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh."

"I wish I could." He whispered. "I'd be pounding into you so hard and fast. My dick deep inside you..."

I moaned at his words. I could almost feel him inside me, doing exactly as he said.

"I want you to dirty talk me." He said. "Until I come."

"I-I don't know..." I said, feeling shy and nervous.

"C'mon, Princess. Don't be shy. Just do it. Once." He pleaded. I grinned.

"Beg me then."

"Princess..."

"You want it? Then beg me."

He was silent a moment. "Please, baby doll, please dirty talk me and make me come. My cock is so hard thinking about you."

"You're getting hard thinking about fucking me, huh? I know you've been thinking about doing me all day." I whispered. He groaned.

"Ugh yes. Keep going. Don't stop." He whispered.

"Are you touching yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I want to feel you inside me. You fill me up so well." I said, my cheeks feeling hot. "Will you put that cock in my tight ass?"

"Mmm... Yes, baby."

"I want to choke on your cock. I want you to fill my mouth with your hot come."

"Shit, baby boy. God, you're so good."

"Use me like your fuck toy, daddy."

"I will." He gasped. I could hear his hand moving up and down on his member. I could tell he was going fast.

"I'm your dirty whore, daddy. Fuck me. Use me. Do anything you want to me."

"Uh huh. Almost there." He whispered.

"I want to be in between your legs, sucking on your cock. I want to taste your come. I want you to fill my mouth with it."

"Oh g-god. I'm coming!"

"Mmm. Come on me, daddy. Come all over me... Inside me..." I whispered. As he came, he let out a long moan.

"You're so hot." He whispered. I felt myself blushing all over again.

"How did I do, Daddy?"

"Good. So so good. I guess I owe you now, huh?"

I giggled. "Yeah. But not right now. My mom will be home soon. I have to go, daddy."

"When will you be here?" He whined.

"After I shower."

"Good." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Goodbye, Daddy. See you soon."

"Bye, Princess." He said before I hung up the phone. I cupped my mouth with my hand.

Did I seriously just do that? Oh my god I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe I said those things.

I looked down at my jeans, seeing I had a huge bulge there. I bit my bottom lip as I undid my jeans, slowly pulling them down my legs. My mom wasn't suppose to be home for another ten minutes.

I grabbed my hard member, jerking myself off quickly as my thoughts went wild about Dave.

His warm tongue slid down the shaft, licking up the precum. Slowly, teasingly, his tongue went back up to the tip where he slowly swirled his tongue around it. He suddenly pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"It taste so good. You'll fill my mouth with your hot come, won't you?"

"Yes, daddy." I moaned aloud.

He smiled innocently before taking me back into his mouth. He bobbed his head back and forth. I could feel my dick hit the back of his throat.

"Oh my god." I whined, moving my hand faster and slipping my thumb across the slit.

He slowly pulled away again, but began to slid his tongue around the slit. I gasped as I felt something enter the slit. Looking down at him, I saw he had a tongue ring. {A/N: I know Dave doesn't have a tongue ring but it's Kurt's fantasy} The metal ball slid across the tip, along with his warm tongue.

"Daddy, I'm-I'm gonna come." I whispered.

"Yeah? Come in my mouth, slut. I want to taste your come."

"Ugh!" I groaned as I came; shooting on my hand. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as my back arched. I jerked at my member as I rode out my high.

"D-daddy." I whined. I picked up a dirty sock off the floor and cleaned the mess off my hand. After pulling up my jeans, I hopped into the shower.

>>>><<<<

"Finally." Dave said, pulling me inside. "You're here."

I giggled. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Come on. I have some things for you." He said, taking my hand. I locked our fingers together.

"Everyone is gone. Well, except my sister. But she's in her room." Dave informed me. I nodded and stepped inside his room. He shut the door behind him and pushed me on the bed, crawling between my legs.

He placed a kiss on my nose, making me giggle. And then my cheek, forehead, other cheek, chin, and then lips.

"You're beautiful." He muttered against my lips.

"Nope." I whispered, deepening the kiss.

"Yes." He said back. Our lips were moving together perfectly. Like a drumbeat and a bass line.

"Dave- Um, ewww." A voice interrupted us. We quickly broke apart, but Dave was still laying on me.

"What do you want, Lisa?"

"I just wanted to tell you I was going to a friends house. But it seems your busy with your whore. Whose better, him or Taylor?" 1

"Huh?" I asked, looking at Dave, who was looking at Lisa.

"Lisa. Get out." Dave said sternly. She rolled her eyes, but left, shutting the door behind her.

"Who's Taylor?" I asked. Dave shook his head.

"No one. Don't worry about it, Princess. He was in the past, okay?" 1

I nodded slowly, unsure. "Okay."

"Anyway," He said, pulling himself off me. "I have something for my princess."

He opened his closet, returning back to me with a pretty big box. It was plain black with a little grey bow at the top. He opened it, pulling out a ring with a black diamond in it.

"This is for you, my Princess." He said as he took my hand. He slid the ring on my finger, smiling that it was a perfect fit.

"I don't really think that I de-"

"Shhh." He said, pulling out another thing. A collar. It was black, with a little silver heart on it. 1

"What's with that?" I asked. He chuckled before putting it around my neck.

"This is what you will wear when it's just you and me." He whispered in my ear. "Don't wear it to school though, okay?"

"Okay, sir."

Next, he pulled out two black ties and a white button up shirt. "You ever role played?" He asked. I shook my head for a no. 3

"Hmm... Well, I was thinking next time we have some fun, we can role play. You know, you be the slutty school boy and I be the teacher."

"Oh okay." I said, blushing. He chuckled and pecked my cheek.

"Lastly, this." He said before he pulled out a vibrator. I felt my eyes go wide and my cheek heat up again.

"This is for when you're alone at home, and I'm not there with you." He whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Okay, daddy."

He smiled before taking off the collar and setting it in the box, along with the rest of the stuff.

"Why are you giving me this stuff, daddy?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I just wanted to get something for my princess. Oh, and here." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. 2

"I got you this to give to your mom. You know, tell her it's from you." He said. I opened the box to see a beautiful ring.

"Oh, Daddy. She'll love it. Thank you. You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to. Remember, I'm suppose to get you stuff." He said, chuckling.

I giggled. "Yeah. Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, Princess." He said before placing a kiss on my lips. Dave was so sweet. No way in heck would Chad do something like this. 2


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly crept down the slightly crowded hallway, looking around for Dave. I hadn't seen him at all this morning, and I was beginning to get worried. After searching and searching, I managed to find his friends, all standing a corner, leaned against the brick wall.

"Hey... Umm... Have you guys seen Dave?" I asked shyly, a blush forming on my cheeks. I still didn't feel too safe talking to these guys. Even though Dave had told them not to bother us, I wasn't too sure.

"Nah. We haven't seen him all morning." Flea said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay. Th-"

"We know what's going on, Kurt. We know that you're Dave's... Well, you know. But, just wanted to tell you, that you really should be careful around him." Anthony said, his voice low and quiet. I knotted my eyebrows together in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say a few years ago Dave did something that he shouldn't have done." Chad said. Anthony nodded while Flea stayed quiet.

"What happened?" I asked, hoping to get further answers. Fear and anxiety rose up inside me. I need to know what they're talking about.

"Look, if we tell you, you can never let Dave know, okay? You can't tell anyone. You have to keep it to yourself." Anthony said. I nodded, agreeing to his orders.

"I won't tell a soul." I promised. Anthony looked at his two friends, who nodded, before looking back at me.

"Okay. Well, a few years ago Dave had this boyfriend named Taylor. And well, I guess he was like you, you know? Dave's 'slave' but anyway... One night, you know, they were going it and you know that little kinky shit when you choke someone while you fuck them or whatever-"

"The way you're explaining this is hilarious." Chad interrupted, bursting into chuckles. Anthony gave him a glare. 1

"Anyway, moving on... I guess Dave was so into it that he didn't let go until it was too late and umm... Taylor... Taylor was dead." He finished. Oh my. 1

"Oh." Was the only word that came out of my throat. I was in too much shock to really say anything.

Dave really did that? Well, it was an accident. But it could happen again...

"Yeah. Just remember, don't bring it up to him. Don't say anything about us." Anthony reminded. I nodded.

"I got it. But... I'm gonna go now. I'll see you guys later." I said. They waved goodbye as I flew down the hallway, trying to find either Krist or Layne. I had to get out of here. I couldn't see Dave. I needed to go home and I needed someone there with me.

"Layne!" I said, wrapping my arms around him from behind. "I'm so glad to see you!"

He giggled. "Kurt! Good morning little bird."

"Layne, we need to skip the rest of school and go to my place, okay?"

He had a look of fear on his face. "Why? What's going on? I'm scared."

"No, no, no. Don't be scared. I- uhh- my tummy just hurts and I want to go home and watch a movie. Wouldn't you like to?"

He tapped chin and hummed. "Hmm... Okay. I guess so. Will there be blankets and candy?" 2

I nodded. "Yes."

He smiled. "Okay. But will you give me a piggyback ride?"

"Okay. Get on my back." I said, kneeling down a little. He jumped on my back, wrapping his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck.

"Let's go horsey!" He said. And I took off out the door and went straight for home. 1

>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<

"Hey!" Layne whined. "You're taking all the blanket."

He grabbed the blanket, pulling more of it towards him. He smiled in accomplishment before reaching for another mini marshmallow. Stuffing it in his mouth, he moaned in delight.

"I love these little suckers!" He said. I smiled. I still couldn't get over the story Anthony had told me. I couldn't believe Dave did that and didn't even tell me.

That meant Dave could be dangerous. He could kill me in a heartbeat. But I don't know what to do. I could just give him excuses for not coming over and go back to my old job. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I don't need him. He's-

"Phone!" Layne yelled as the phone rang. I blinked a few times before getting up and rushing downstairs to where the phone was loudly ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Princess." His soothing voice rang through my ear.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Why weren't you at school?" He asked. He must have shown up late.

"I had a tummy ache." I lied.

"Aww. Poor kitten. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I feel better now."

"Good. Would you like to come over tonight?"

"I- uhh. Not tonight. I can't. I promised my mom I'd stay here with her. She got off work early."

"How about tomorrow then?"

"Okay." I said softly. I'd just have to come up with a good excuse and ditch him tomorrow. 2

"Okay. Well, goodbye, Princess. Talk tomorrow."

"Bye bye." I said before I hung up the phone. When I turned around, Layne was standing there.

"I have to go home, Kurt. I should've been home ten minutes ago. Oh no! My mommy is going to be so worried. Kurt! I'm a bad person!" He whined, pouting.

"You're not a bad person, Layne. Your mom will be okay. You can go home."

He smiled. "Okay. Good. And you know what tomorrow is, right?"

"Saturday." I answered. He grinned.

"Yep. And you promised to take me out for some ice cream." 3

I ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I'll take you to get some ice cream."

"Okie dokie. Bye bye, Kurt."

"C'ya."

That will be my excuse for ditching Dave tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks. That's how long it's been since I've seen Dave. I hadn't shown up at school, I hadn't answered the phone, and I didn't let him inside when he showed up to my house.

I started my old job back. I went to the street corner almost every night the past two weeks. I didn't regret it, and I didn't care if Dave told anyone anymore.

Taking a long drag of my cigarette, I leaned against the brick wall. I couldn't deny the fact that I felt lonely and hurt inside. I missed my friends. I missed Dave. I missed my mom and dad. My sister. It seemed as if everyone was just on my mind, and it made my heart hurt.

"Get in the car." A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see none other than Dave's friend, Anthony. Great. Another one found out.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath. I threw my cigarette on the ground before opening up the car door and sliding inside.

"What do you think you're doing out in the middle of the night? Do you not know you could get shot?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I snapped. He looked a bit surprised. Usually I'm all shy, but today I didn't care about anything. I was seriously in a bitchy mood.

"Oh, so you're a hooker. I see. Well... Since you're already in my car..." He said, trailing off. He rest his hand on my thigh, squeezing it lightly and inching closer and closer.

"Well, it's my job, isn't it?"

"Stop being such a bitch, Kurt." He said, rolling his eyes. I mentally flipped him off as we began to drive. I gazed out the window, admiring the city lights and the stars in the sky. The full moon shone down brightly. It was all beautiful.

"So, how do you like being tied up?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. 1

"It's whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" He said, a devilish smirk on his face. "So I can do anything I want to you?"

"Yeah. As long as you pay me." I said with a shrug. He chuckled.

"Alright. My parents are gone for tonight. So, we're gonna have lots and lots of fun." He said, the smirk never leaving his face. I wasn't sure how to feel about this. The smirk on his face tells me he's up to something.

"Well, we're here." He said, parking in front of his house. We both got out of the car and made our way to the door. He opened it, allowing me inside first. And once we were inside, he grabbed a fistful of my hair.

"Up to my room. Now." He demanded, pulling me behind him. I nearly lost my balance I couldn't count how many times.

"Dude, let go." I whined. He let go of my hair and pushed me down on the bed forcefully. He didn't just take my shirt off, he literally ripped it. But it wasn't all the way off, just ripped. 2

He grabbed my jeans, pulling them off, along with my boxers. He walked over to his closet, returning back with a blindfold and rope.

"Up." He ordered. I got up on my feet, feeling a bit scared. He was getting too pushy, and I didn't trust him to put a blindfold on me and tie my hands. But now I didn't have a choice.

He put my hands behind my back and tied them tightly with the rope. Too tight. He then put the blindfold over my eyes, not allowing me to see anything.

I felt him grab another fistful of my hair and he began to drag me. I tripped over my own feet, falling to the floor, my lips smashing against it. I then tasted blood. I knew I had busted my lip.

He continued to drag me by my hair whilst I laid in the floor. I didn't know where he was taking me, or what exactly was going on. All I knew was that my head was pounding, and my lip was throbbing in pain.

"Get up on your feet." He demanded. He took a lot of me to pull myself off the floor and get to my shaky feet. He began to take me down some stairs. If I was guessing, I'd say his basement. 1

"Here we go." He said, pressing me against a pole or something. He tied me to it, leaving me squirming around.

"L-let me go." I pleaded. My heart was pounding in my chest while my mind was running wild.

What have I done?  
I shouldn't have went back to this.  
He's going to kill me. I know it.  
I have to get out of here.

"No can do, Princess." He spoke with a smirk on his face. No, I couldn't see it, but I could hear it in his voice.

I could hear him picking up something, and suddenly, something was slapping hard against my side. I screamed out in pain at the sudden contact.

He had a whip.

"Pl-please... No more..." I begged, my voice shaky. Tears began to spill from my eyes, but no one could see because of the blindfold.

But he didn't stop. He slapped the whip against my thighs. With me screaming, he only chuckled and hit me everywhere with that whip. My chest, stomach, sides, thighs, arms, face, back. Everywhere, and damn, it hurt.

"Do you like that, Kurt? Do you like being treated like that?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. No, no, no. Please stop. Let m-me go."

"Oh, don't worry. I just have one more thing to do." He said, his footsteps getting closer me.

Once again, he grabbed my hair and yanked my head back. I felt his tip at my entrance, and I tried to squirm away, but I couldn't. Before I could get away, he rammed inside me.

"No!" I screamed. "Stop! Please stop!" It hurt so bad. He didn't even use lube. He didn't care.

"Shut up, and take it!" He yelled at me. I started to cry all over again.

Please, God, make it stop.

"Get off of me!" I screamed. He didn't listen to me, though. He didn't get off me. He continued to use me, until he was done. He came inside me, making me shiver in pure disgust.

"Get your clothes on and get out." Anthony yelled, throwing my clothes at my face. He took my blindfold off, and then untied my hands. I collapsed on the floor and cried while Anthony marched up the stairs.

And I knew exactly what I was going to do next. I was going to find Dave, tell him I'm sorry, and cry on his shoulder. 1


	9. Chapter 9

I limped around on the streets, trying to get to Dave's house. My whole body hurt. I felt weak and disgusted. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I was practically raped. That bastard raped me.

Standing in front of Dave's porch, I was dreading to walk up the stairs. So, instead of walking, I crawled up them. It seemed to take everything in me to get back up on my feet.

My shaky hand balled into a fist before knocking on the glass part of the door. I heard footsteps get closer and closer until the door swung open, Dave standing on the other side.

"Kurt?" He said, his voice a whisper. He slowly looked me up and down. My eyes began to tear up.

"I'm sorry, Dave. I'm s-so sorry."

"Get in here." He said, pulling me into his arms. I burst into tears and nearly collapsed on the floor, but he held on to me, not letting me fall.

"Oh, Kurt... Who would do such a thing? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Dave. I shouldn't have... But I-I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid. Now, kitten, tell me. Who did this?"

"I'm scared to tell you." I whispered.

"Don't be. Don't be scared. I need to know."

"An-Anthony." I choked out.

"Anthony? Why?!" He said, his teeth gritting. I could tell from his voice that he was angry. Very angry.

"I'm sorry, Dave. I shouldn't have listened to them. I-I shouldn't have went back to the street." I sobbed into his chest.

"After we get you cleaned up, I want you to tell me everything, okay? I'll deal with Anthony later." He said, mumbling the last part.

"Okay." I whispered. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me bridal style up the stairs and into his bedroom. He laid me on the bed before disappearing into the bathroom.

I grabbed a pillow and pulled it into my chest. The bed felt so soft and warm and I didn't ever want to get up. I just wanted to close my eyes, fall asleep, and never wake up.

"Come on, baby." He spoke softly, pulling me up out of bed. My heart skipped a beat when he called me that.

He took me in the bathroom and helped me stand on my shaky feet. He finished taking off my ripped shirt before pulling my jeans and boxers off. He helped me out of my socks and put all the clothes in a small pile.

"Get in." He said, helping me get into the bathtub that was full of warm water. I slowly sank down into the comforting water and sighed in relief.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded my head and shut my eyes.

"Yeah," I said, sighing. "I'm just really sore and the water feels good."

"So, what happened?" He asked as he grabbed the shower head. Turning it on, he began to wet my hair.

"Well... That day you were late for school, I asked Anthony, Flea, and Chad if they had seen you." I said slowly. I peeked open one eye to make sure he was looking at me and listening. He nodded for me to continue. "And they ended up telling me a story... About Taylor... And umm..."

"What? You got scared of me?" He asked, getting the wet hair away from my eyes. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah. A little bit. And... I tried to ignore you. Dave, I'm so sorry." I spoke with a shaky voice as tears began to blurry my vision. He poured the shampoo into his hand before lathering it up into my hair.

"Don't cry, Princess. It's okay. I understand. Continue." He said calmly. And by the sound of his voice I knew everything was okay.

"And I went back to... What I was doing. You know. And then, Anthony found me and he-he told me to get into his car. And, Dave... He-he raped me... And it hurt so bad. It-it hurt." I sobbed, covering my eyes with my hands. Dave tangled his fingers in my soapy hair before lifting my head up to where I was face to face with him.

"It's going to be okay, angel. I promise. We're going to get him back, Kurt. I'll make sure that sick bastard never hurts you again." He said before pulling me into his arms, squeezing me tightly.

"I love you, Dave." I whispered softly. 3

"I love you, too, my angel."

He pulled away from the hug and looked into my eyes a moment. His eyes flicked down to my lips for a split second before he pressed his lips against mine.

He kissed my lips softly, as if they were as fragile as glass. His lips were soft and sweet. As I cupped his cheek, I deepened the kiss. The kiss lasted a while until he slowly pulled away, pecking my lips.

"Let's finish getting you cleaned up." He said before holding the shower head over my head again, getting the shampoo out.

* * * * * *

"I'm cold." I whined, snuggling into Dave's chest. He wrapped his arm around me and stroked the ends of my damp hair.

"I'm sorry." Dave whispered.

"Sorry for what?" I asked quietly.

"For what Anthony did to you. I should've been there. I shouldn't have let him hurt you." He said. And then he began to cry. The first time I had seen Dave cry.

"Shhhh. Don't cry. Its okay. I'm here with you and that's all that matters. Like you said, we're going to get him back." I said softly, rubbing my hand up and down his back soothingly.

"I just don't want anyone to ever hurt you." He whispered. "I'm not suppose to let that happen."

"It's alright, Dave. You didn't know it was going to happen."

"Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to be okay. I promise."

"Good. Well, you should get some rest. You're probably tired."

"Okay. Goodnight, Dave."

"Sweet dreams, angel."

I shut my tired eyes, sleeping almost instantly taking over me. But the nightmare I had was the worse.


	10. Chapter 10

"Please, Dave. Don't-" I started. But before I finished my sentence, Dave's fist went straight into Anthony's cheek, sending him crashing down to the cold floor. 1

Students came rushing over to see what was going on. Chants were being thrown in as Dave punched Anthony over and over. When I saw the blood, I looked away and my legs began to move quickly.

I had to get out of there. I didn't want to see Anthony and I didn't want to see what Dave was doing to him. I didn't run out of the school, but I ran into the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall and slid down to the floor.

As I put my head into my hands, I began to cry. Everything was my fault. I ruined Dave and Anthony's friendship. I caused myself to get raped. Everything's my fault. 3

"Kurt, are you in here?" A voice, that was almost in a whisper, asked as a gentle peck was hitting the stall.

It was Layne, and I didn't want him to know I was crying. I didn't want him to know about everything that happened with Anthony. I quickly wiped my eyes, sniffled, and cleared my throat.

I pulled myself off the floor and unlocked the stall. After opening the door, Layne pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tightly.

"I saw you run in here, and I heard you crying. Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. I'm not okay." I said with tears filling my eyes again. I hid my face in his chest and cried.

"What happened?" He asked softly, holding me tighter.

"Anthony... He... Layne, he... Raped me." I sobbed, whispering the last part.

"No. Kurt, no. He couldn't have. N-no."

"He did." I whispered.

"But... Why?" He asked quietly, his voice cracking. I felt one of his warm tear drops hit my neck.

"Because he's a bad person." I whispered. "But it's okay. I'm okay."

Before anything else was said, the door opened, Dave standing underneath the doorway. Layne slowly pulled away from me and wiped his eyes.

"Kurt. C'mon we have to go." Dave said, holding the door open for me.

"Will you be okay?" Layne asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be okay. I'll see you around." I said before leaving the bathroom. Dave grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Come on. Let's just ditch the rest of the day." He said.

"Are you in trouble?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. A teacher never came by, so I guess not for now. Why'd you run into the bathroom?"

"I got scared." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I had to do something to him for hurting you. And... we need to go to the police."

"What?! No! I'm not going to the police!" I nearly shouted. My heart started to pound in my chest. I couldn't let those people know what he did to me.

"Kurt, listen to me." He said, holding my arms down. "He hurt you. He needs to be in jail."

"No, Dave. I'm okay. Really, I'm okay."

"You're not okay, Kurt."

"But... But I'll get arrested too! They can't know I'm a prostitute. Please, Dave, no. I-I can't."

He sighed. "I guess you're right. But I will find a way to get him in jail. I will."

"Okay. Now, let's just forget about it and go home. Please."

"Actually, I have to go to my dad's work place. Will you come with me?" He asked, taking my hand again. He locked our fingers together and soothingly rubbed his thumb over mine. I nod my head, letting him know I agreed.

* * * * * * * *

"It's so good to see you, Dave." His dad said, patting his back. I looked around the small office room. The only thing in there was a black couch, a chair with a desk in front of it, and a few pictures on the wall. It was nice though.

"Yeah. I missed you." Dave said with a smile on his face.

"I missed you too, son. But I have a meeting to go to. How about you and your friend stay here until I get back? It should only last about an hour." He said, standing up out of his chair. Dave nodded. His father smiled and gave him a quick hug before leaving the room.

Dave flopped down in the black chair and spun around a few times. He looked up at me and bit into his bottom lip.

"Come here." He said quietly. I stepped closer to him until I was standing directly in front of him. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down to where I was straddling his lap.

"You're so beautiful. You know that?" He whispered, hovering his lips over mine. Instead of speaking, I tangled my fingers in his hair and pressed my lips against his.

Only after a few seconds he was battling his tongue with mine and grinding his hips up into mine. I didn't feel scared, because I trusted Dave, and I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

He stood up from the chair, my legs wrapping around his waist. He laid me on the desk and hovered over me. As his lips landed on mine again, he undid my jeans.

It wasn't long before both of our clothes were off. I found myself on the floor, on my knees, and Dave standing in front of me. His hard cock was right in front of my face. I just wanted it in my mouth.

Ever so slowly, he slid the tip over my bottom lip. He was teasing both me and himself. A grin was spread across his face.

Suddenly a drop of precum dropped on my bottom lip. I was quick to lick it off. He chuckled a little before slowly pushing the tip into my mouth, but no more than that.

"Suck." He demanded. And I obeyed him like a good boy. I sucked on the hard tip and slid my tongue across the slit. More of the precum filled my mouth, making me shiver in delight.

I wanted him to come in my mouth. I didn't care if I got fucked or not. I just wanted to taste the hot liquid. I looked up at him with innocent eyes as I took more of him into my mouth.

"Mmm. I didn't say you could do that yet." He whispered. But I really didn't care. I took as much of him in my mouth as I could. I bobbed my head back and forward and swirled my tongue around the tip.

"K-Kurt... stop before I come." He whined. I shook my head and continued to bob my head until he grabbed my head and pulled himself out of my mouth.

"You're such a needy slut." He said with a grin. I licked my lips slowly before rising back up my feet.

"I wanted to taste your come." I whined. He chuckled before bending me over the table.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready."

He slowly started to push in me, his dick wet from my spit. My mouth opened, a groan falling out. He wasted no time holding on to my hips and ramming in me; back and forth.

"Fuck, I love you. I love you so much." He whispered in my ear from behind.

"I-I love you t-too." I said in a whine as he hit that spot in me over and over. The sound of his skin slapping against mine and our moans filled the room. I could care less if anyone heard us.

And instead of it feeling like sex, it felt like we made love.


	11. Chapter 11

I held the big teddy bear tightly in my arms as me and Dave walked around the fair. It was dark, but lights filled the darkness. It was all really beautiful.

I felt Dave's arms wrap around my waist from behind. He nuzzled his nose against his neck. His breath tickled me, making me giggle.

"Are you cold?" He asked. I shook my head. Really, I didn't mind the air. He let go of me and took my hand.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel." He said, pointing toward it. As we walked, he bumped his hip into mine, almost making me fall over.

"Hey! What was that for?" I whined and pouted my lips. He chuckled before pecking my pouted lips.

"Nothing. You're walking too slow. Speed up."

"I don't wanna." I whined. "Carry me."

He groaned before picking me up bridal style and carrying me over to the Ferris Wheel. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I hadn't slept for days because of my nightmares about Anthony.

"Here we are." He said as he sat me down in a seat. He sat beside me and I sat the teddy bear on the other side of me. I took his hand and laced his fingers with mine.

I couldn't control the smile that spread across my face. I rest my head on his shoulder as the Ferris Wheel began to move.

"You're so cute." He whispered. As my cheeks heated up, I giggled.

"I love you, Kurt. Do you know that?" He whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered back. He soothingly ran his thumb over mine.

"I want you to be my boyfriend. Not just my- well, you know. But my boyfriend."

"Yeah... I'd like that." I said shyly. He kissed the top of my head.

"Good. Because I don't know what I would do if you would ever leave me."

"I'll never leave you, Dave. I'll always be right here with you."

"Good." He whispered before laying his head on mine. And I couldn't believe that I can now call Dave my boyfriend.

* * * * * * *

"Shhhh." Dave whispered in my ear. "My parents are sleeping. You have to be quiet."

"I'm s-sorry, Daddy." I whined. Here I was, on his bed, on my hands and knees, moaning and whining. But how could I keep quiet the way he was pounding into me?

"Shhh." He scolded. "I'll be right back."

He pulled out of me, leaving me feeling empty. I was whining and begging for him to come back. And only a second later, he was back. He slapped a piece of duct tape over my mouth.

"There you go." He said quietly. Even in the darkness I could see the grin on his face.

He laid down on his back and motioned for me to come over to him. I slowly crawled on top of him and sunk down on his throbbing dick.

I began to bounce quickly. As I did so, I took his hands in mine and locked our fingers together. I squeezed his hands as I bounced up and down, trying to hit that spot inside me that made me scream in pleasure.

"Come on, baby boy. I'm so close." He whispered. I moaned into the tape that covered my mouth. I stopped bouncy and started to grind against him. Then, I hit that spot.

I tossed my head back as I ground harder and repeatingly hit that spot. I let go of one of Dave's hand, but only to grab my aching cock and quickly jerk myself off.

"You're so fucking hot." Dave whined. He grabbed my hips and held onto them as he slammed into me. I was nothing but a moaning mess. I focused on the feeling of his dick sliding in and out of me, and eventually, I came; shooting into the air.

I slowed my stokes and Dave stopped ramming into me as I rode down my high. I piece of hair, that was damp from sweat, fell over my eye. I quickly tucked it behind my ear and began to bounce on Dave again.

"Fuck... Baby... I'm gonna come." He whispered. I picked up my bouncing, hoping he would reach climax soon.

My body was weak and tired. All I wanted was to fall asleep in Dave's warm arms, but I had to let him finish. I bounced harder and a little faster, until finally, he came, shooting into the condom.

As he came, his back arched, and a curse words poured from his perfect lips. When he rode out his high, I stopped and collapsed on the bed beside him.

He pulled the condom off and tossed it in the floor before helping me get the tape off my mouth. He pulled my into his chest and held me.

"I love you." I whispered, shutting my eyes.

"I love you, too." He said. And then sleep fell over me.

* * * * * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Oh my god. I'm so nervous." I said, biting on my fingernail. Layne looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his tie.

"I feel fancy. I feel like I need a mustache and a little hat." He said with a little smile.

"Layne." I whined. "What if I mess up? Oh my gosh that would be so embarrassing. Is it possible to be this nervous?"

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Layne said, patting my head. "After this, you finally get to call Dave your husband. And in a few years from now, you're gonna look back and wonder why you were so nervous."

"I just-"

"Hey." A voice said, pecking on the door. As the door slowly opened, I saw that it was Jerry, Layne's boyfriend. "Are you almost ready? I think they're ready to start."

"Aw! Look! You look so cute!" Layne squealed before wrapping his arms around Jerry, giving him a tight hug. Jerry placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I said. I took a deep breath in before slowly letting it out.

And just like that, I walked down the aisle, I said my vows, I said the I do's, we kissed, and finally... Dave was officially my husband. And at that moment I didn't know if I could be any more happier in my life.

* * * * * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Frances needs a bottle." I whined, looking over a Dave who was sitting at his drum set. He then looked over at Krist, who was picking at his bass.

"What?" Krist asked, as if he didn't know what was going on.

"Get Frances a bottle?" I asked. Krist groaned as he sat his bass down.

"I feel like a slave." Krist groaned. "You guys are lucky I love you." He said before leaving the garage and going into the kitchen to get Frances her bottle. Only a few months ago, me and Dave adopted Frances.

"Remember when you were my slave?" Dave asked, a devilishly grin on his face. I blushed.

"Oh hush." I said, walking over to him. He took Frances out of my arms and sat her in his lap. He gave her his drum sticks. With one, she hit Dave's face with it before throwing it down. Then, she began to chew on the other one.

I chuckled. "She loves your drumsticks. It's her favorite chew toy."

"Here." Krist groaned, coming back into the room with a bottle. Dave took the bottle and held it to Frances' mouth, which she happily took.

"Now, come on, this is our last rehearsal before tour tomorrow." Krist said.

"Yeah yeah." Dave said, getting up and sitting Frances in her crib. She laid there and sucked on her bottle.

I placed a quick kiss on Dave's lips before picking up my Fender guitar. After a quick tuning, I was ready.

"What song?" Dave asked.

"Sliver?" Krist asked. I nodded my head.

Krist began to pick at his bass, then I began to sing the opening line. Only after a second, we were all there playing in perfect rhythm.

I couldn't believe how everything turned out so perfect. With Dave, Frances, Nirvana. I was really the happiest man alive, thanks to Dave.

THE END!


End file.
